


One Seat

by capdjarin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cis Han Solo, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in an X-Wing (Star Wars), Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capdjarin/pseuds/capdjarin
Summary: Luke saves Han from some pirates, but the fool only brought his X-wing, so they have to share the cockpit.(It's just simple porn.)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	One Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for "skysolo xwing cockpit sex" and I'm more than happy to oblige ❤️️

It’s all Han’s fault, because of course it is. Idiot had to go and get himself kidnapped by pirates on some backwater planet in the outer rim. Luke had no choice but to run off and save him as soon as he heard.

He maybe should have considered his options first, however.

“You brought the X-wing?” Han asks, eyeing the ship.

“What else would I have brought?”

“Maybe something with, I don’t know, more than one seat?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

It starts off fine, Luke sitting in Han’s lap. It’s easy to forget about their predicament when Luke is focusing on getting them into hyperspace. 

The problem starts when they have to spend four. kriffing. hours. in hyperspace. 

“You couldn’t have gotten kidnapped a little closer to home, could you?”

“Hey, kid, it’s not like I could control it!” 

“I’m just saying.”

Eventually, the two of them doze off and nap for a couple blissful hours, both of them secretly glad for the opportunity to cuddle and get some rest.

Luke is the first one to wake up, noticing that he’d shifted while they napped, sitting longways across Han’s lap, his head resting on Han’s shoulder. Han had one hand on his knee, the other wrapped around him, resting on his other thigh. 

And, okay, it’s karking nice, Luke thinks, and lets himself relax into it for a few minutes. 

That is, until his comms headset falls to the ground under the console. Sighing, Luke bends down to reach it, but it’s not so easy to grab. At least Han is still--

“Stop squirming,” Han complains behind him, voice rough from sleep.

“Sorry, Han,” Luke says sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He continues trying to get his hands on the headset, using his boot to nudge it closer.

“Luke,” Han insists, and Luke freezes when Han puts his hands on his hips. Not moving him, just stilling his motions. 

He sits up straight and his backside encounters-- oh. oh, _stars_. 

A fucking giggle makes its way from Luke’s lips without his permission. “It’s okay,” Luke says to assure Han. “It- it happens. I’m sorry that I. Uh.” 

Han groans, the sound sending shivers down Luke’s spine, and leans forward to rest his head on Luke’s back. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he says.

“That would be a shame,” Luke says, licking his lips and shifting slightly to relieve some of the pressure between his legs. “Considering I just saved you.”

He leans back slightly so his back is flush with Han’s chest, half hard dick pressed up against him.

Han moves his hands so that one is flat on his stomach and the other is on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. His thumbs trace patterns in his clothes, leaving sparks in their wake. 

“In fact,” Luke says, his breathing coming harder now, heart pounding in his chest. “I think I deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Han’s fingers stop moving but he grips Luke tighter. “A reward, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Luke says, deliberately wiggling against Han’s growing erection. 

Han moves the hand on his thigh to between his legs, rubbing Luke through his pants. “This what you had in mind?”

“Yes,” Luke hisses as Han touches him. 

Luke reaches down to fumble with the clasp on his pants and moves Han’s hand to the opening. His fingers slide down through the sensitive hair there until he’s finally, finally touching Luke’s clit, firm and wet in his underwear.

“Oh, Luke,” Han groans, nose nudging into Luke’s hair, kissing the skin behind his ear. 

Han rubs at him with one finger until his clit is full and sensitive and Luke’s arousal seeps onto his thighs. 

“Use two fingers,” Luke says. “And _harder_.” 

“Aye, aye,” Han says, obliging, rubbing circles onto his clit.

“Fuck,” Luke pants, arching up into Han’s hand. It’s embarrassing how on edge Luke already was, and his orgasm takes him by surprise when Han bites down gently on his neck and presses into his clit just right. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Luke says, gripping Han’s other hand with his prosthetic hand. 

Luke leans back against Han’s shoulder while Han peppers his neck with kisses as he comes down, Han’s hand still stuck down his pants. 

“Good?” Han asks in his ear, making Luke laugh.

“Good.” He feels Han behind him, still hard, hips pressing up gently like he’s trying his damndest not to grind up against him. That won’t do. Luke sits up slightly, dislodging Han’s hand, and pushes his own pants down to the knee.

“What are you doing?” Han asks.

“I have an idea,” Luke says. Han pushes his own pants and underwear down until his hard cock is exposed.

Luke shifts until he’s able to fit Han's dick between his thighs, pressed up against his vulva, head nudging his clit.

“I love your ideas,” Han groans, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and thrusting up. Luke’s still sensitive and every movement sends a jolt of electricity through his body. 

They don’t have a lot of room to maneuver considering the minimal space of the cockpit, but the push and pull is so delicious, and Han is breathing fast against his neck, arms a hot vice around him. 

Han doesn’t last too long either, pushing up into Luke’s hot grip, friction smoothed over by the juices from Luke’s orgasm.

“Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke,” he chants from behind, face pressed up against the line of his spine, then he’s groaning and thrusting up hard, once, twice, and coming all over Luke’s legs and crotch. 

“Maybe I am glad you brought the X-wing,” Han says into his shoulder, still holding onto Luke tightly, cum cooling on his legs. 

“Mm,” Luke agrees, “Me too.” He withdraws himself from Han’s grip and turns around in the seat, straddling Han’s lap. Luke looks into Han’s eyes and traces the lines of his face, cheeks ruddy from arousal and exertion, sweat drying on his forehead. They kiss, then, finally, lips meeting softly, getting to know each other.

“You know,” Luke says, nipping at Han’s jaw, “we still have two hours left in hyperspace.”


End file.
